Generally described, an Internet telephony system provides an opportunity for users to have a call connection with enhanced calling features compared to a conventional telephony system. In a typical Internet telephony system, often referred to as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), audio information is processed into a sequence of data blocks, called packets, for communications utilizing an Internet Protocol (IP) data network. During a VoIP call conversation, the voice is converted into small frames of voice data according to a network layer protocol used in the IP data network and a voice data packet is assembled by adding an IP header to the frame of voice data that is transmitted and received.
A typical Internet telephony system may include a voicemail system that allows a caller to leave a message for a callee. However, currently, a caller is not able to save a voicemail message so the message may be subsequently modified. Instead, a caller may be required to repetitively create entirely new voicemail messages if a previously created message contains any undesirable content. As a result, a caller may waste time and effort in creating new messages even in instances when modifications would be sufficient to put an existing message into the desired state.